


Love Me Like I Love You

by Twoz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, POV Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, So much angst, Soul Mate AU, don't hate me, ends Yumikuri, starts out Reikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoz/pseuds/Twoz
Summary: When she touches me, fires erupt on my skin. Her words play melodies in my ears, intoxicating me on her sweet tones. She's everything I need and more.If only she felt the same way.[Hiatus until "But I'm Not A Delinquent" is finished.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting new works in the middle of other ones is starting to become a bad habit (whoops). So just a warning: this will not be a happy fic for a looooong time. This fic is gonna be sad, like I'm gonna try and make myself cry while writing this fic. And it's gonna be Reikuri for a while (but don't worry! Yumikuri is endgame!)  
> I hope you like it ! :)

Do you ever meet someone and can’t help but yearn for them? Every time they touch you is like a fire starting on your skin, their words are music no matter what the content, and just them being  _ them _ is the best thing to ever happen. Do you ever meet someone and can’t help but think selfishly, “Please let this person be mine forever”? Because you want them to be by your side forever, you  _ need _ them to be. They’re the missing half, the other piece, the person who makes you,  _ you _ . They complete you. 

That’s what a soul mate is. 

It’s crazy, I know, to believe in something as fickle as soul mates. How could this cruel world have something as nice as soul mates? Well, the world isn’t so nice to just have soul mates. There’s a catch, of course there’s a catch.

Not everyone has a soul mate. 

Now I know what you’re thinking, “What the hell? How does that work?”, let me explain. So let’s say there’s a Marco, Jean, Sasha, and Connie. Marco and Jean are soul mates, they’re destined to be together. They have the violent pterodactyls in their stomachs when they see each other, the wildfires in their hearts, the usual gross mushy stuff. They’re a little gross to look at to be honest. But anyways, then there’s Connie and Sasha. Connie and Sasha don’t have soul mates, they aren’t magically linked to someone. But in a way, that’s what makes them lucky. They can fall in love with whoever they want whenever they want; they have the  _ freedom _ to choose who they love. And that’s how they ended up with each other. 

Then there’s me. 

A Ymir and Historia. A tragedy in the making. I, Ymir, am hopelessly in love with Historia because she’s my soul mate. She’s my one and only, the other half, my love. The person who makes my best days even better. But Historia doesn’t have a soul mate. She’s not destined to be with me, she doesn’t get the violent butterflies I get when she looks at me, she doesn’t melt on the spot when I smile at her, she doesn’t spend days thinking about me. She’s not in love with me. Historia can love whoever she wants while I’m stuck on loving her forever. 

Fuck.

 

-

 

“Ymir, get up! We gotta hurry or else we’re gonna be late!” Historia yelled at me from the other room. I ignored her and stayed in bed. Well, what was my bed on the floor. During the sleepover last night, Historia wouldn’t let me sleep on the bed with her because she said I took up too much space. 

I shuffled around in my makeshift bed and looked around the room. Historia’s bedroom walls were covered with band posters and pictures of her friends (I felt pretty proud since I was in most of them). Then I landed on the picture right above her bed. I scowled, wishing I had some sort of laser vision so I could eradicate it. 

In the picture were two blondes, both smiling. The height difference was comical, Historia barely reaching Reiner’s shoulders. I would have laughed if Reiner’s arm wasn’t draped around Historia’s shoulders in the picture. I got up and approached the picture. On closer inspection, I could see Historia blushing. I scowled harder. 

“YMIR!” Historia skidded in the room. She glared at me and for a small girl, she was terrifying. “If you’re up already, get dressed! We’re late!” She crossed the room to me and grabbed my arm. 

Heat erupted from where she touched me, spreading to the rest of my arm. It was like a fire combusted on the spot where she touched me, but it didn’t burn. It never burned; it was a comfortable heat. 

“What are we rushing for again?” I asked her nonchalantly. I had no idea what was happening considering it was a Sunday and the both of us don’t attend religious services. 

“It’s Reiner’s birthday party ‘Mir,” Historia sighed. 

Oh yea. Reiner. Historia’s boyfriend of three years and the absolute bane of my existence. 

“Do I have to go His’?” I whispered. I didn’t want her to answer, but then again I did. “He’s not my friend.”

Surprisingly, Historia heard me. She paused in her journey to take me to the bathroom and turned to face me. 

“I know you don’t like him Ymir, but come on. Do this for me,” she gave me her best puppy eyes. It was really hard to resist considering she was a damn angel. 

“...fine. But if I get bored I get to leave okay?” I mumbled as I rushed into the bathroom to change. From outside the door I could hear her whoop with pride. 

The things I do for love. 

 

-

 

Three hours later with a shit load of wasted teens, I was still at the party. For what reason, I couldn’t tell you. Maybe I enjoyed torturing myself by watching Historia and Reiner flirt with each other across the room. Maybe I enjoyed being the pillow to a drunken Jean Kirstein. It was probably because I didn’t have a ride home, but it was fun to speculate. 

Marco pulled up next to me on the couch and took Jean from my lap. 

“Thank god, he was starting to drool,” I muttered. Marco chuckled, running his hands through Jean’s hair. We relaxed into a comfortable silence, Marco taking care of his drunk lover and me watching my soul mate make out with her boyfriend. Maybe I really did like torturing myself. 

“You really should tell her that she’s your soul mate,” Marco spoke up. I turned to look at him, only to find him staring at Historia and Reiner. I huffed and sunk further into the couch.

“What difference would it make? She’s with Reiner and everyone knows that those two are inseparable,”  I grabbed a cup from the nearest table and took a swig. A bitter taste exploded on my tongue, telling me it was something alcoholic. Marco looked disappointed. 

“Who knows, maybe it could lead to you getting your soul mate,” he gently pried the drink from my hands, setting it on a farther table. “It doesn’t hurt to try.”

“What if it  _ does _ hurt to try? What if I tell her and she leaves me?”

“Do you really think Historia would do that?” Marco stared at me. He (and everyone else) knew that I was closest with Historia, and Historia was an angel. She would never drop me. 

“...No. But,” I leaned forward and ruffled my hair. “I just don’t want this to get weird. She means the world to me.” I cast another glance at Historia and Reiner. Historia was whispering something in his ear and Reiner blushed. 

“I know she does,” Marco put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Jean woke up and looked around quickly before his eyes settled on Marco. He grinned lopsidedly and Marco gave him a warm smile. 

“Well, I’m gonna take Jean home for the night. You wanna come with?” Marco asked as he hoisted Jean up. 

I looked at Reiner and Historia again. The two were dancing and Historia looked like she was having the time of her life. 

“Please.” 

I followed Marco and Jean out the door. Historia’s laugh haunted me throughout the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this fic is on no update schedule because it's been like two(?) weeks since I posted this hah. This fic is kind of my angsty guilty pleasure. I hope you enjoy!

_ “Don’t be so grumpy little one,” Ilse said as she stared straight ahead. I groaned in response, staring outside the car. Ilse couldn’t afford to pay attention to the tantrum I was throwing, and for that, I’m grateful. I was being a brat.  _

_ “I don’t want to live here,” I grumbled. “I want to go back.” _

_ She sighed, pulling the car to the side of the road.  _

_ “I know you don’t Ymir. I don’t either, I loved living in Trost. But we can’t live there anymore. We don’t have the money, so please, try to understand. I don’t want to do this either.” She spoke calmly, but I could see how tired and sad she was. I felt guilty for throwing a tantrum, but what was I supposed to do? I was powerless, and I hated every bit of it. _

_ We moved into the new house in Shiganshina not too long after that conversation. I didn’t complain too much after because I knew how hard Ilse had it already. She didn’t deserve any more.  _

_ Ilse and I wandered around town trying to adjust to the new environment. We walked all around, looking in and out of stores, visiting parks, and all that junk. After a while we stopped at a park in the nicer part of Shiganshina. Ilse and I plopped on the bench and watched the other kids play. _

_ There was a blonde girl playing by herself on the playground. She looked lonely, sitting on the swing and kicking her feet aimlessly. I wanted to go say something, but I didn’t want to look weird. I just moved into the city after all. _

_ Ilse probably sensed my distress because before I knew it, she was pushing me to the girl on the swing. I turned around to curse at her, but before the words could leave my mouth, a voice interrupted me. _

_ “Hello,” her voice was so soft. It was laced with a sadness I couldn’t understand, and it pained me. I didn’t understand why someone I had just met could impact me so.  _

_ “H-Hi!” I stammered back. I looked back at Ilse for help, but all she gave me was a thumbs up. I turned back to the girl. “Uh, you look lonely. W-Would you wanna hang out?” _

_ She looked up at me, and my heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were insanely blue, and her smile was too bright. She looked like she had gotten a new puppy. _

_ We spent the entire day playing and laughing. It felt too soon when Ilse told me we had to leave, but I promised the blonde girl that we’d play again. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, so I gave her my address and told her to drop by whenever she wanted. Ilse sighed behind me.  _

_ As we started to leave, I remembered that I hadn’t introduced myself yet even though we spent the day playing together. I ran back, and once again found her on the swings.  _

_ “I kinda forgot, but my name is Ymir! It’s nice ta meet you!” I grinned.  _

_ She smiled at me. “I’m Historia. It’s nice to meet you Ymir!”  _

_ When she said my name, it was like lightning struck. The world became fuzzy, and all my senses became overwhelmed. My face flushed, my legs became wobbly, and I couldn’t think straight. I felt strange, a good strange. I turned back to face Ilse, and she watched me with interest and concern. Before I could face Historia again, she hugged me. _

_ “Thank you for playing with me today,” her words were muffled by my chest.  _

_ Her contact with me left me breathless. It felt like I was on fire, and I was burning badly. I was still shaken up from when she said my name, and this new pain clashed with the previous sensation. My body felt way too hot.  _

_ I barely managed to walk back to Ilse afterwards. I collapsed into her arms, and she carried me to our house. Fatigue and exhaustion overwhelmed me, and when I woke up it was already the next day. Ilse questioned me on what I felt when I talked to Historia the other day, and I explained it to her in full detail.  _

_ When I was done, Ilse looked like she wanted to laugh. Before I could kick up a fuss, she spoke.  _

_ “I think this move was a good idea little one.” _

_ “Why do you think so?” _

_ “Well, moving to Shiganshina let you meet your destined one.” _

_ I tilted my head in confusion. Ilse let out a chuckle. _

_ “Congrats little one. We’ve found your soul mate.” _

-

I woke up with a start. Sweat had formed on my forehead and I was breathing harshly. I took in my surroundings and was met with a concerned look from a familiar face.

“Are you okay Ymir?” Marco asked from the doorway of the room. He crossed the room and sat on the bed I occupied. 

The memories from last night flooded me all at once. Reiner’s stupid birthday party and him and Historia flirting. Going to Marco’s house in order to escape. 

“Yea, fine,” I sighed. “Just dreamt a dream and stuff.”

Marco chuckled. “What did you dream of?”

“The first time I met Historia.” Marco stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably. I hadn’t dreamt of that day in a long time, and it only sparked bad feelings.

“Maybe it’s a sign,” he shrugged. “That you should tell her how she’s your destined one.”

I groaned. “I can’t Marco. You know I can’t.”

“Won’t. Not can’t.” He got off the bed and crossed the room to the closet. “Y’know, telling her would make your life better. Before it’s too late and stuff.”

“It’s already too late,” I thought back to Reiner. “There’s no point.”

“Shoulda, coulda, woulda.” He gathered clothes and walked back to me. “You  _ shoulda _ done it, you _ coulda _ done it, and you  _ woulda _ done it if you weren’t a wimp.”

“I’m not a wimp,” i defended as I took the clothes. “I’m just not willing to ruin her happiness.” 

“Whatever you say,” Marco sighed as he left the room. I thanked him on his way out for the clothes. It was convenient  to live near your cousin. 

With the room empty, I was left with my own thoughts. Honestly, Marco was right. I really should have just told Historia already that she was my soul mate. If I had told her sooner, then maybe it wouldn’t have been Reiner next to her. It would have been me. But Reiner was there and I couldn’t do anything about it. 

After changing, I left the room to find some food. There was a heavenly aroma coming from Marco’s kitchen, so I made my way there. I hummed some song and the thought of food put me in a good mood. 

I reached the kitchen and was met with my cousin getting pinned to the counter by Jean. Marco flushed and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Jean, on the other hand, was trying to leave a mark on my cousin’s neck. Marco kept sputtering and gaping like a fish.

“Jeez Marco, what’s up with y-” Jean turned to face what Marco was looking at, and he paled.

It went silent and the kitchen felt way too tense and awkward.

“Do you guys ever take a break?” I smirked as the two went red and Jean told me to shove off. They separated quickly, and I dodged them trying to find the source of the heavenly smell. The source turned out to be bacon with hash browns and eggs. 

“So Marco,” I grabbed his attention while snatching some food. “Did you make this food before or after you and Jean fucked? You know, for health reasons.”

Marco flushed again and Jean looked like he wanted to die. I left the kitchen and quickly made my way back to the guest room I woke up in. I paid my respects to the little potatoes and animals that had gone into this meal. Their sacrifice was greatly appreciated. 

A vibration interrupted me halfway through my meal. I scattered to find the source of the vibration, eventually finding it underneath the bed. It was a wonder how it ended up there. 

“Mm?” I answered. 

The voice on the other end sighed. “‘Mir, swallow your food before you speak.”

I followed the instructions. “So, what’s up His’?”

“Just warning you.”

“For what?” I swallowed nervously.

“You left without a word and didn’t answer a single one of my texts. You worried me to death!”

“I’m sorry,” I grumbled. I could hear Historia sigh on the other end of the call.

“You’re such a little shit sometimes ‘Mir.”

“You love me anyways.”

“I do. But be ready, because your ass is gonna get whooped when I get to you. And don’t think about running. I know you’re at Marco’s and if you’re not there when I get there, I will make you suffer.”

The call ended, and I was met with static. 

My day was going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (You're a beautiful person :D )  
> [There might be an update on the second as a little birthday gift from me and you ;) ]

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic won't be updated as often as LMW or BINAD, sorry. I actually have the plot down for this fic already so I'll just update when I can ^^)  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day! :D


End file.
